Cool Titanium
Mario Hakake (known as Cool Titanium) is a 16 year old boy, the world government killed his family. He became the name Cool Titanium beacuse of his devil fruit. After the world government killed his family he joined the Revolutioners and his dream is to destroy the world government. He ate the logia devil fruit Chita Chita no Mi that gives him the power to control all kinds of metal. Appearance Cool Titanium has gray hair and yellow eyes. He has a sword around his hip. He wears mostly black clothes except his white gloves that his father gave him. Normally he has a hood on his head but when he fights he takes it off. During his fights he often makes a metal wave around himself. Personality Cool is a serious boy who loves to play with weaker opponents during his battle. He has a cold aura but he is more and more optimistic after his 2 year training with Roshi. Relationships Friends/Allies Roshi- '''an unknown man that appeared only in Cool Titanium´s head, and nobody ever saw him. He trained Cool Titanium. '''Monkey D. Dragon- '''as the leader of the Revolutioners he knows Cool Titanium and there realtionship grove when he rescues Cool from Pacifista PX11. '''Blacksouls Enemies -Marines -World government -Nova Blade Powers and Abilities Physical Strength Cool Titanium has a big endurance and incredible strength. He is really fast too, and when he is using his Devil fruit powers he has a very high defence. With this powers he is an really strong opponent. Swordmanship He has a Kusanagi sword that is 60% titanium. He found in the ruins on Ryushu island during his training. He uses his sword with his devil fruit powers so that he changes the length and thickness. Devil Fruit Name: Chita Chita no Mi Type: Logia Descriptions: He can manipulate and make any part of his body into titanium, or into liquid titanium. Techniques Most of its attacks have the words Chita Chita no in there name except his own created attacks. Sword techniques Kusanagi storm- 'he slashes an enemy 4 times and then hits him with a vertical slash from down and the enemy is thrown into the air '''Titanium sword- '''he boosts his sword with his devil fruit powers and then slashes an enemy Post timeskip '''Flying titanium sword slash- '''an combinited attack with the titanium sword and titanium wings and he hits then an enemy with his sword at a high speed '''Titanium kusanagi blow- '''he thicknes his sword and then hits the enemy from a long range so that he extends his sword '''Titanium mace-' he makes with the help of liquid titanium a mace from his sword '''Devil Fruit techniques Chita Chita no Clang''- the user morphs their arm into a massive studded, titanium hammer and crushes their opponent '''Chita Chita no' Spiked Bomb- he morphs his hand into a spiked titanium ball on a chain Chita Chita no wall- 'the user creates a wall of titanium, that defends him from an attack '''Chita Chita no punch- '''the user overlayes his hand with titanium and then hits an enemy '''Chita Chita no earthquake- '''the user hits with his hands the ground and makes an earthquake with titanium sinters going out of the ground '''100 titanium punches- '''the user attacks the enemy with 100 Chita Chita no punches with a high speed Post timeskip '''Titanium wings-' the user makes himself a pair of wings from titanium with which he can fly at a high speed '''Chita Chita no assault- the user attacks in a assault an enemy with titanium attacks and titanium waves '100 Black titanium punches- '''the user makes 100 titanium punches combined with the bosushoku haki and his fists are colored in black '''Titanium ground maces- '''the user summons titanium maces out of the ground '''Titanium wave- '''the user makes a titanium wave around him and makes titanium shapes fly around him that can hit an enemy '''Mega titanium sinter- '''the user summons a giant titanium sinter out of the ground '''Titanium sinter rush- '''the user summons 5 titanium sinters out of the ground and throws them at the enemy '''Titanium confusion- '''the user makes a clone from titanium and when the enemy fights the clone the user attacks the enemy from his back Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Major Battles Cool Titanium vs Marines Cool Titanium vs Pacifista PX11 Cool Titanium vs Kuma, Kizaru Cool Titanium vs Eustass Kid Cool Titanium vs Icarium History Born in the East blue, where he had a family but the world government killed his family beacuse of the acts of his father who was a Revolutioner and his ˝beast blood˝. He survived thanks to his father who teleport him on Ryushu island, an island in the Grand Line. There he found the Chita Chita no Mi devil fruit and his only friend Roshi who trained him after he joined the Revolutioners and fought against a Pacifista when he almost died. After the training with Roshi he learned the Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku haki. Cool Titanium vs Marines His first mission was to attack a Marine base where were some people of the world government and then he could join the Revolutioners. He has destroyed the half of the Marine base with his Gōru Gōru no earthquake and the one who have survived he killed, then appears a marine captain and a battle breaks out, but Cool has beat him after some hopeless attacks from the marine captain. Cool Titanium vs Pacifista PX11 Before the timeskip Cool Titanium had the mission to attack a Marine headquarter but before he came to the Marine headquarter Pacifista PX11 become the mission to kill Cool Titanium. Cool attacked PX11 with his sword but he made almost none damage and PX11 knocked Cool with a signal beam out. Cool survived thanks to Monkey D. Dragon who rescued him and destroyed the Pacifista. Cool Titanium vs Kuma, Kizaru After the timeskip Cool attacked a World government meeting where were the Shichibukai and the Admirals, he destroyed there building with his new attack Mega titanium sinter. Kuma has hit him with a laser beam but he blocked it so that he made a titanium armor, then takes Cool his sword and slashes Kuma with Flying titanium sword slash. Kuma attacks him then with a Pad Ho but he avoids the attack, and Kuma attacks him then with a Tsuppari Pad Ho and Cool counters with a 100 Black titanium punches. Cool then runs/teleports with high speed behind Kuma and prepares to attack him with Mega titanium sinter but Kizaru intervene and kicks Cool away with a high speed kick. After this action Cool saw that he has no chance against then all, and escapes. Cool Titanium vs Eustass Kid On a island in the New world Cool Titanium meets Eustass Kid and a battle breaks out. No one nows how the battle passed, but we only now that Cool won. Cool Titanium vs Icarium On a island in the first half of Grand Line Icarium challenged Cool for a 1 on 1 battle. After a long fight Cool wins and Icarium joins Cool´s crew (Blacksouls). Bounty history 1st bounty The first bounty was 90,000,000 after he was the only one who survived of his family 2nd bounty The second bounty was 105,000,000 beacuse he joined the Revolutioners and had several encounters with the Marines and attacked a Marine base 3rd bounty The third bounty was 226,000,000 beacuse he attacked the World government meeting and demonstrate his power in the fight with Kuma 4th bounty The fourth bounty was 320,000,000 beacuse he beat Eustass Kid 5th bounty The fifth bounty was 340,000,000 beacuse he made the pirate crew Blacksouls and fought Icarium Quotes (Before the battle against Kid) ˝I won´t give up...never!˝ (After Cool Gold beats the marine captain) ˝You´re so desperate!˝ (After he has to escape from Kizaru) ˝I will be back!˝ Gallery Category:Pirate Category:Revolutionary